


Return To Sender

by cobalamincosel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobalamincosel/pseuds/cobalamincosel
Summary: Johnny writes letters that Yuta will never read. At least, for now.-(This fic consists of 7 screenshots.)





	Return To Sender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nakimdoyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakimdoyu/gifts).



> I'm paranoid about the shit I write will get deleted from Twitter so I moved this here. 
> 
> This one, as originally posted, is for Ain, who deserved a happy Johnyu. ☀️

 

-

 

 -

 

 -

 

-

 

 -

 

 -

 

 


End file.
